Am Tag als Kakarotto starb
by Ri-nee-chan
Summary: Auch auf Vegetasei gibt es Drogen und ihre Folgen. Ein Rückblick wie Drogen nicht nur eins sondern mehrere Leben zerstören. Songfic. RR


Am Tag als Kakarotto starb... Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama und einpaar Firmen. Die Lyriken, wenn auch leicht verändert, sind aus dem Lied "Am Tag als Conny Kramer starb" gesungen von Juliane Werding.  
  
"Ich weiß es ist schwer für dich, aber ich denke es wäre das Beste, wenn du Morgen wieder in die Schule gehst. Deine Freunde werden dich bestimmt aufmuntern, hm??" "Ja, ist in Ordnung!"  
  
Ich habe schon vor langem aufgehört zuzuhören. Ich muss nur Ja sagen, dann ist für sie alles in Ordnung. Aber für mich ist nichts mehr in Ordnung. Wir hatten so viele Pläne, wir wollten zusammen trainieren und so stark werden das wir in die Eliteklasse kommen und zusammen als Team auf Missionen gehen. Wenn wir zusammen waren, schien nichts unmöglich zu sein. Keiner hatte auch nur einen Zweifel das wir es schaffen könnten, wenn wir es nur wollten. Selbst wenn mal der eine oder andere Zweifel bekam, brauchte es nur ein Lächeln von ihm und jeder von uns hätte Freezer spielend mit der linken Hand vernichtet. Aber jetzt war er nicht mehr da und die Zweifel sind so groß geworden, dass wir aufgegeben haben. Ich bin mir so sicher, dass das nie passiert wäre, wenn er nicht...gestorben wäre. Dabei hat alles so harmlos angefangen...  
  
Wir lagen träumend im Gras,  
  
die Köpfe voll verrückter Ideen.  
  
Da sagte er nur zum Spaß,  
  
komm' lass uns auf die Reise gehen.  
  
Doch der Rauch schmeckte bitter,  
  
aber Goku sagte mir was er sah:  
  
Ein Meer von Licht und Farben.  
  
Wir ahnten nicht was bald darauf geschah...  
  
Wir lagen alle zusammen auf der Lichtung, unserem Treffpunkt. Kuririn und C- 18 haben natürlich wieder geflirtet als gäbe es keinen Morgen und sind jedes mal rot angelaufen und haben alles abgestritten, wenn man sie darauf ansprach. Yamchu, Tenshin-han und Chaot-zu haben trainiert, Bulma und Lunch haben natürlich kräftig angefeuert. Goku und ich lagen einfach da, er auf dem Rücken und ich hatte meinen Kopf auf seinen Bauch gelegt und genoss das sanfte Frühlingswetter auf Vegeta-sei. Nach einer Weile spürte ich seinen Atem an meinem Ohr und er flüsterte mir zu: Komm' lass uns auf die Reise gehen. Er hatte eine Zigarette in der Hand. Auf Vegeta-sei gehören Zigaretten zu den stärksten Rauschgiften. In den oberen Klassen wurde der Besitz von Zigaretten mit dem Tode bestraft, aber in der dritten Klasse wurden die Regeln eher als Vorschlag und nicht als Gesetz aufgenommen. Außerdem waren wir jung und unerfahren und die Aussicht etwas Verbotenes zu tun war eine schlicht weg zu große Verlockung. Wir nahmen beide ein oder zwei Züge. Der Rauch schmeckte bitter und verursachte bei mir Brechreiz, dazu war mir ganz schwindelig und meine Sicht war ganz komisch. Aber Goku sagte mir was er sah, nur ein Meer von Licht und Farben. Die anderen kamen kurz danach auch dazu und wir fingen alle an. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten wir uns dran gewöhnt und jeder erzählte was er sah. Wir hatten die verrücktesten Ideen, Yamchu ging sogar soweit das er schwor er sah König Vegeta im Kleid. Wenn ich jetzt zurück denke, wir ahnten überhaupt nicht was so bald darauf geschah...  
  
Am Tag als Kakarotto starb,  
  
und alle Glocken klangen.  
  
Am Tag als Kakarotto starb,  
  
und alle Freunde weinten um ihn.  
  
Das war ein schwerer Tag,  
  
weil in mir eine Welt zerbrach.  
  
Wenn ich an die Beisetzung denke wird mir schlecht. Wir Saiya-jins sind wohl das Volk mit dem größten Stolz und wenn ein Saiya-jin stirbt werden immer Glocken geläutet, ob es nun der König ist oder ein vierte Klasse Freudenmädchen. Auch Gokus Fall war keine Ausnahme. Es schien als wenn alle Glocken klangen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich diese Melodie niemals vergessen werde...  
  
Er versprach oft ich lass es sein,  
  
das gab mir wieder neuen Mut,  
  
und ich redete mir ein mit Liebe wird alles gut.  
  
Doch aus den Joints da wurden Trips,  
  
es gab keinen Halt auf der schiefen Bahn...  
  
Die Leute fingen an zu reden,  
  
aber keiner bot Goku Hilfe an!  
  
Kurz nach diesem Tag, begann alles aus den Fugen zu geraten.Kakarotto begann die Militärausbildung zu schwänzen und kam überhaupt immer seltener in die Stadt, bald verbreiteten einpaar Leute Lügen über ihn und erzählten ewig darüber, allerdings nur hinter seinem Rücken. Wir haben zu anfangs noch versucht ihn zu verteidigen, aber gaben es bald auf. Ich machte mir nach einiger Zeit große Sorgen, Bulma neckte mich oft deswegen, es war kein großes Geheimnis das ich schon seit unserer Kindheit in ihn verliebt war. Ich spielte meistens mit und wurde rot, aber wir alle wussten, dass wir nur versuchten die bedrückte Stimmung zu heben... es gelang uns selten.  
  
Wir trafen uns immer noch auf der Lichtung, jeden Tag nach der Schule und Kakarotto war immer da. Das war für uns alle der einzige Anker den wir hatten, um weiter hin so zu tun als sei alles in Ordnung. Wenn wir alle zusammen auf der Wiese waren, schien alles wieder so einfach zu sein. Es gab keine Lügen und Gerüchte, keine Angst vor den Aufsichtssoldaten, keine Sorge um einen von uns, es war einfach alles wieder richtig. Irgendwann hat Bulma mal wieder rumgescherzt wie rot ich immer wurde wenn man mich auf Kakarotto ansprach. Wir haben uns kurz spielerisch gestritten, dann gingen alle wieder ihren Gesprächen nach. Aber Kakarotto nicht, er hat mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt. Ich bin dann so rot geworden das ich dachte ich sähe aus wie die Accrito-Wüsten, aber Kakarotto hat einfach nur gegrinst. So wie er es immer tat und lehnte sich zu mir herüber und flüsterte nur: "Wann sagst du mir das endlich ins Gesicht?" Er hat mich am Abend nach Hause gebracht, ich war glücklich darüber, einerseits weil ich noch etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen konnte und andererseits weil ich sicher sein konnte das es ihm gut ging. Aber dann kam alles anders als erwartet. "Mein Vater ist mal wieder auf Mission und mein Bruder ist mit seinem Kurs gerade auf Trojuito unterwegs. Na Chi-chi wie wär's? Was zu Essen?" Wir haben dann ewig geredet. Anfangs war ich noch nervös, weil ich meine Eltern nicht beunruhigen wollte, aber desto länger wir erzählten desto mehr vergas ich, dass es noch andere Lebewesen außer uns gab. Und dann kam die Frage vor der ich schon seit unserer Kindheit zitterte: "Bist. Du. In. Mich. Verliebt?" Ich war so erschrocken, dass ich zuerst gar nicht wusste was ich überhaupt sagen sollte, aber dann hatte mein Mund auf einmal ein Eigenleben und antwortete "Schon seit einer Ewigkeit." Als ich begriff, was ich gerade gesagt hatte, wollte ich nur noch nach Hause. Es war mir alles so peinlich. Nachdem ich schon auf dem halben Weg durchs Zimmer war, spürte ich plötzlich etwas um meine Taille. Als ich hinsah sah ich nur noch Kakarottos Schwanz. Mein Herz hämmerte so stark in meiner Brust das man es draußen noch hören musste. Aber er sprach es nicht an, auch meine, mit Sicherheit, knallroten Wangen behandelte er wie etwas ganz normales. Er hat mich einfach angesehen. Mit diesen tiefen, warmen, schwarzen Augen...und dann hat er mich einfach geküsst. Ich kann mich danach nicht mehr an viel erinnern, nur das ich irgendwann in seinen Armen aufgewacht bin....und meine Klamotten im ganzen Raum verteilt waren.  
  
Von da an schien alles wieder richtig zu sein. Wir hatten Kakarotto zurück und mehr zählte nicht. Kuririn und C-18 waren mittlerweile auch schon ein Paar. Goku, wie ich ihn inzwischen insgeheim nannte, kam wieder zur Schule, er hatte schnell alles aufgeholt und es schien als wäre wirklich alles wieder in Ordnung. Er rauchte immer noch, aber er versprach mir und den anderen er würde bald aufhören. Aber aus den Joints wurde mehr und es gab für ihn keinen Halt mehr auf der schiefen Bahn.  
  
Am Tag als Kakarotto starb,  
  
und alle Glocken klangen.  
  
Am Tag als Kakarotto starb,  
  
und alle Freunde weinten um ihn.  
  
Das war ein schwerer Tag,  
  
weil in mir eine Welt zerbrach.  
  
Auf der Beerdigung haben wir als einzige geweint. Es war das letzte mal, das wir alle zusammen waren. Wir waren die einzigen dort, Bardock und Radditz waren am Anfang noch da gewesen sind aber kurz darauf gegangen. Ob sie es nicht ertragen konnten Goku Tot zu sehen oder auf seiner Beerdigung gesehen zu werden, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur das wir als einzige um ihn weinten.  
  
Beim letzten mal sagte er:  
  
Nun kann ich den Himmel sehen.  
  
Ich schrie ihn an: Oh komm zurück!  
  
Er konnte es nicht mehr verstehen.  
  
Ich hatte nicht einmal mehr Tränen,  
  
ich hatte alles verloren was ich hab.  
  
Das Leben geht einfach weiter,  
  
Mir bleiben nur noch die Blumen auf seinem Grab!  
  
Schnell, viel zu schnell fielen wir aus unserem Traum. Und wir vielen hart. Goku begann immer kränklicher zu werden und wir bekamen alle schreckliche Angst um ihn. Aber wir konnten es nie zur Sprache bringen, wenn wir mit ihm zusammen waren. Nur eines seiner Lächeln genügte um uns daran glauben zu lassen, dass alles wieder gut wird. Eines Abends waren wir wieder alleine bei ihm. Ich hatte angefangen mich immer schlimmer mit meinen Eltern zu streiten, sie meinten Goku wäre kein Umgang für mich. Darauf hin bin ich schnurstracks zu ihm gestürmt. Wir haben geredet und es ging mir so unendlich besser, nachdem er mir zu gehört hatte. Wir haben dann über dies und das gesprochen und sind irgendwann bei der Prägung gelandet. Er hatte mir versprochen, wenn wir die Militärausbildung abgeschlossen hatten würde er mich als sein beanspruchen, ich war so glücklich...  
  
Als ich wieder in seinen Armen aufwachte, merkte ich sofort das etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte so einen entfernten Blick und dann sagte er diesen einen Satz der mich seitdem Nacht für Nacht heimsucht: Nun kann ich den Himmel sehen... Ich hab ihn angeschrieen, er soll zurück kommen, aber er konnte mich längst nicht mehr verstehen.  
  
Bei seiner Beerdigung hatte ich nicht einmal mehr Tränen. Mit ihm hatte ich meine Zukunft verloren, hatte alles verloren was ich hatte. Doch das Leben ging einfach weiter, keiner hatte sich danach um uns gekümmert, wir hatten nur uns selbst. Und alles was mir blieb, was mich dazu brachte weiter zu machen, waren die Blumen auf seinem Grab.  
  
Dort waren immer welche. Und auch, wenn wir uns danach nie wieder gesehen haben, wenn einer von uns an Gokus Grab stand, waren wir alle wieder zusammen auf der Lichtung...  
  
  
  
Am Tag als Kakarotto starb,  
  
und alle Glocken klangen.  
  
Am Tag als Kakarotto starb,  
  
und alle Freunde weinten um ihn.  
  
Das war ein schwerer Tag,  
  
weil in mir eine Welt zerbrach.  
  
Gokus Beisetzung war der schwerste Tag in meinem Leben, für die anderen wahrscheinlich auch, denn an diesem Tag zerbrach in uns die Welt, die wir uns so hart über die Jahre zusammen errichtet haben. Unsere Welt in der Hoffnung nicht nur ein schönes Wort war und wo wir niemals zweifeln mussten. Aber diese Welt zerbrach, am Tag als Kakarotto starb...  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: Die Story ist mir eingefallen als ich "Am Tag als Conny Kramer starb" gehört hab.gebt's zu darauf wärt ihr nie gekommen. Ich würde mich sehr über jede Review freuen.  
  
V is for Victory  
  
eure Ri-nee-chan 


End file.
